Baby
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Dia anakku, anak Roronoa Zoro, si pendekar mata satu. Dan dapat ku pastikan ia bangga menjadi anak kita. Mind to RnR?


Terima kasih atas 'sambutan hangat' di fic pertama Cha. Bolehkah Cha menjadikan Fandom One Piece sebagai 'rumah kedua'? Hihihi... :) Ahh ya, fic ini ceritanya hampir mirip dengan fic buatan **Rei-no-otome** yang berjudul '**Zoro and Robin**'. Jadi senpai, Cha mohon ampun anda. Habis Cha sudah buat fic ini setengah jalan saat Rei-senpai sudah publish ficnya. #abaikan Enjoy!

* * *

**-Baby-  
Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : ZoRo  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, all of this story is Zoro's POV  
Summary : Dia anakku, anak Roronoa Zoro, si pendekar mata satu. Dan dapat ku pastikan ia bangga menjadi anak kita.**

* * *

Aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Salahkan beberapa gelas minuman keras yang ku tenggak malam itu, malam dimana akhirnya aku mabuk dan melakukan itu padanya. Aku tak bermaksud membuat ia mengandung anakku. Dia, wanita yang sampai sekarang hanya mendapat sedikit kepercayaan dariku. Nico Robin.

Semua crew makan dengan lahap seperti biasanya, Sanji, Usop, dan Luffy bahkan sampai berebut daging. Aku hanya meneguk minuman dari gelas besar—seperti biasanya. Sementara wanita itu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di hadapannya dengan malas.

"Makanlah. Nanti kau sakit."

"Kenshi-san?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan soal..." aku melirik perutnya yang agak membuncit.

"Oh ya."

Dia mengelus perutnya, lalu melahap sedikit daging yang ada di atas piringnya. Nami menyikut pinggangku yang langsung ku hadiahkan tatapan membunuh untuknya.

"Bersikaplah lebih manis sedikit," tegurnya.

"Ya ya ya."

"Hoi, Marimo! Jangan lupakan kalau aku masih dendam soal bayi itu," Sanji melirik dia, Robin—setelah tidak berhasil merebut daging.

"Berisik."

"Ugh," Robin meringis sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa?" aku dengan sigap menghampirinya.

"T-Tidak."

"Dokter, tolong."

Chopper melompat turun dari tempat duduknya, lalu memegang perut Robin sesaat. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya. Empat bulan lalu, aku yang melakukannya. Kecelakaan. Sungguh sampai sekarang tak pernah terbesit di benakku untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

"Tak apa. Hanya tendangan keras dari si bayi. Ya kan, Robin?"

"Hmm," Robin mengangguk pelan. "Aku mau ke dek kapal."

Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang... sendu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Atau berkata sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya? Nami memberi kode padaku agar aku mengikuti Robin menuju ke dek kapal. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, lalu menyusul wanita itu.

Thousand Sunny berlayar menuju ke East Blue, tempat Luffy tinggal. Aku hanya mengikuti saja karena memang sudah tak memiliki tempat bernaung lagi—sama seperti dia. Empat bulan lalu, adalah kali pertama kami berkumpul setelah dua tahun berlalu. Dia tampak jauh lebih cantik dengan wajah tirus, mata menawan, rambut hitam panjang tak berponi, sungguh bagai lukisan terindah Sang Pencipta.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendapatinya tengah duduk di dek sambil menatap sendu ke arah laut.

"Kenshi-san?" ia menoleh.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya aku sepertinya terlalu banyak berharap."

"Berharap?"

"Tentang seorang ayah yang baik."

Aku tertegun. Ayah yang baik? Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang ayah yang baik ketika istri... ng, belum sah, kan? Pasangannya tengah hamil muda? Yah, baiklah, anggap saja aku sedang mulai bersikap romantis. Aku berjongkok di dekatnya, lalu mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Jangan nakal di dalam sana, ya."

"Kenshi-san?"

"Aku titip sampai ia lahir."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah."

* * *

Kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh dan ini sudah bulan kedua aku menetap di East Blue. Yah, melanjutkan perjalanan mengarungi lautan akan membawa resiko besar untuk bayi dalam kandungannya.

Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya—sejak kami menetap—akan ada badai angin di East Blue. Sejak awal aku diberi tempat satu kamar dengannya. Tapi tetap saja aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi dengannya. Kami hanya tidur satu tempat tidur. Titik. Menyentuhnya pun tidak pernah.

"Aku tidur duluan."

Aku mengangguk mendengar katanya barusan. Aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan selamat malam. Robin tidur dengan posisi menghadap kanan, atau tepatnya menghadap ke arah aku tidur. Ia terlihat agak meringkuk—kedinginan—mencoba mencari sedikit kehangatan untuk dirinya. Aku beranjak menuju ke tempat tidur—kami—, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Kenshi-san?"

"Aku tahu malam ini dingin."

"Ya."

"Aku harus melindungi anakku."

"Hn."

Aku mendengar jelas jawaban 'hn'nya barusan terdengar kecewa, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia harapkan terucap dari bibirku. Maaf, Robin, aku memang bukanlah sua... belum sah, ya? Err, pasangan yang baik untukmu.

"Hangat," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau pasti berbohong."

"Tidak. Hangat," ia menggeliat dalam pelukanku.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau juga, nanti kau sakit, Kenshi-san."

Aku tak dapat menahan diriku lagi untuk tidak membelai rambut hitam panjangnya. Lembut.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau memanggilku dengan namaku, err, Robin?"

"Tentu. Zoro."

Malam itu angin bertiup sangat kencang di East Blue.

* * *

"Tidak bisa! Robin mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah!" Chopper panik.

"Nghh," Robin menggenggam tanganku dengan amat erat.

"Ku mohon, bertahanlah."

"M-Ma.. af..."

"Sshht, ini salahku juga," aku membelai rambut hitamnya.

Robin mengalami pendarahan, dan itu adalah salahku. Salahku karena menerima ajakan Luffy untuk berlatih bersama. Salahku karena meninggalkan Robin sendirian. Salahku karena tidak menjaga Robin hingga tak sengaja ia terpeleset dan mengalami pendarahan. Salahku. Salahku. Salahku.

"Lakukan sesuatu," pintaku pada Chopper.

"Resikonya terlalu besar."

"T-Tak... apa..., a-anak... ku..." Robin berusaha bicara dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi dia lahir, Robin."

"Ya..."

Robin mengangguk pelan, lalu berusaha tersenyum. Buliran keringat sudah membasahi dahinya. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Pastilah sakit. Aku tahu kalau ia bukan tipe wanita cengeng dan lemah. Aku tahu ia kuat. Aku tahu. Tapi, sudah menjadi garisan takdir kalau setiap wanita yang melahirkan harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Robin, dengarkan aku. Tarik nafasmu dalam, lalu mengejanlah."

Robin mengangguk lemah, lalu mulai mengikuti apa yang diminta Chopper. Demi Kami-sama, kalau memang ada cara untuk menukar posisiku dengannya, aku ingin saat ini aku yang menderita. Aku sama sekali tak ingin melihat Robin kesakitan seperti ini.

Memang perasaan bernama "cinta" timbul dengan tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba ia sudah ada dan menginvasi hatiku. Ah, itu tumbuh saat aku terlalu sering bersama dengan Robin. Oh, itu karena bayi dalam jandungannya, dan aku harus menjaganya.

"Arghh!" itu jeritan terakhir dari Robin sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Lihat! Kau berhasil, Robin! Perempuan!" seru Chopper senang.

"Hhh," Robin hanya menghela nafa lega, wajahnya tampak pucat dan kelelahan.

"Robin, minum ini," Chopper memberikan pil berwarna merah pada Robin. "Itu pil ciptaanku, untuk menambah darah. Kau kehilangan banyak darah."

"Ya..."

Chopper membersihkan anak pertamaku dari darah, sementara aku membantu Robin untuk meminum pil dari Chopper tadi.

"Kau hebat," bisikku.

Ia—lagi-lagi—tersenyum. Chopper sudah selesai memandikan anak kami dan memakaikan kain padanya. Selanjutnya, rusa kutub itu membiarkan aku menggendong anak pertamaku. Manis. Wajahnya sungguh cantik, sama persis dengan ibunya. Dia punya rambut berwarna hijau sepertiku, namun matanya tetap coklat seperti ibunya.

"Cantik," ucap Robin lirih.

"Sepertimu."

"Hei! Anak Robin sudah lahir!" seru Luffy—yang asal masuk kamar pasien seenaknya bersama Nami, Franky, Sanji, dan Usop (minus Brook).

"Shht! Kalian jangan mengganggu Robin! Ia masih sangat lelah!" omel Chopper.

"Tak apa, dokter," ucap Robin lirih.

"Robin-chaaan! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Sanji berputar tak jelas.

"Ya."

"Lihat! Manisnya," kata Nami saat melihat bayi perempuan di gendonganku.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya, Zoro?" tanya Franky.

"Ya. Roronoa Seira."

"Nama yang indah," puji Robin—yang tenaganya sudah mulai sedikit pulih.

"Halo, Seira!" sapa Luffy. "Selamat datang di crew bajak laut Topi Jerami!"

"Eh? Anakku langsung jadi anggota."

"Tentu saja!"

Sementara Luffy mengucapkan kata-kata penuh semangat, Robin menarik lembut lengan kekarku.

"Ya?" aku mendekatkan telinganya pada Robin.

"Aku hanya ingin anakku bahagia, tidak sepertiku."

Robin membelai rambut anaknya dengan lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak, Robin. Tidak akan. Tak akan ku biarkan satu orang pun memanggil anakku dengan sebutan 'anak setan' atau 'anak pembawa sial'. Dia anakku, anak Roronoa Zoro, si pendekar mata satu. Dan dapat ku pastikan ia bangga menjadi anak kita.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kembali lagi Cha bilang, Cha hanya tergila-gila pada pair Z/R. Mereka itu sama-sama kalem dan bikin gereget. Ah ya, sebelumnya Cha minta maaf pada Rei-senpai, tentang kesamaan 'sedikit' unsur cerita ini. ;)  
Seira (セイラ) artinya bintang jatuh.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
